


I Wont Leave You, EVER.

by Bootsrcool



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: But they didnt, M/M, Near Death, Puppy Love, They thought they were gonna die, merpups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: During the Merpup episode. No-one came up with the idea of taking apart the ship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started babysitting this kid, and got sucked into this adorable fandom. Needless to say, Rocky and Zuma are my favorite, not only because of the breeds, but because the screentime they both get is ridiculously small. The blatant favoritism towards Chase and Marshal is kinda sad, Rubble not to far behind. not saying I dont like them, I just like Rocky and Zuma more. :) <3

“ZUMA!” Rocky screamed as he saw the ship fall deeper into the trench with the diving pup still inside.

 

“Rocky, we need you down here!” Called Ryder. Not hearing anything, the preteen looked at a worried Rubble. “Rocky?”

A gasp from behind had him looking back, only to see Rubble staring wide eyed down the side next to them. And there he was, the pup afraid of water, swimming with the most determined expression as he paddled down towards where the ship had fallen.

Skye swam up to Rocky, trying to get him to go back up for air, but he swam past her, eyes set on the ship.

“Uh oh. If he doesn't get air soon, he’ll pass out!” She spotted the Merpup a few meters away, watching the progress of the recycling pup. “Please! You have to help my friend!” The Merpup watched as the mixed breed’s speed slowed down considerably at the lack of oxygen. The mother nodded and swam down to Rocky. He looked over and with a pleading glance, had the merpup granting him the powers plus a little something special.

Rocky quickly took a few deep breaths now that he could breath. “Thank you,” he said gratefully before diving deeper. He quickly came across the reblocked cabin and could just make out Zuma looking for a way out. “Zuma!”

“Wocky?” Zuma gasped, looking through the small gap to see the temporary merpup. “What are you doing?!”

“Saving you!” growled the pup as he pushed against the rocks blocking the way that must have fallen when the ship did. 

“They’we too heavy fow you to move,” Zuma whined. “I don't want you to get huwt too.”

“You're not gonna get hurt. I’ll get you out, or,” Rocky cried out as he pushed as hard as he could against the rocks. “I’m staying with you, no matter what.”

“Wocky,” Zuma whined, shoving his paw in the small space between the wood boards. 

“I’ll get you out of there, Zuma.” Rocky said, pushing his face into the brown paw, nuzzling into the soft fur. “Now get back.”

Rocky swam back a bit, taking a deep breath and gathering his strength before swimming straight towards a weak spot in the ship. The wood started to bend, but it wasn't enough. 

“Rocky! Zuma! The moon is going down!”

“No!” Rocky snarled, smashing repeatedly into the ship. “I. Wont. Let. You. Die!”

“Wocky, it's okay.” Zuma smiled sadly at Rocky. 

Rocky shook his head. “It's not. What am I gonna do without you!? Zuma!!” Rocky threw his head back and mournfully howled. He swam over to the crack and pressed his forehead against the slimey wood. Zuma did the same on the other side. 

“I'm gonna miss you too.”

Zuma pressed as close to Rocky as he could. “I love you, Wocky,” He whispered, nuzzling his face into the gray pup.

“I love you too.” Rocky said, pressing his nose into Zumas. 

“You have to leave now. You’ll turn back into a wegular pup in a minute.”

“I told you,” Rocky said, licking the chocolate labs pups face. “I’m not leaving you. Ever.”

Zuma whined, but licked Rocky’s face back.

“The moon! I'm changing back!” Skye called.

“Rocky, are you and Zuma okay?” Ryder asked through the pup tags.

“No, but it's alright. We’re together.” Rocky reported for the last time.

“What! No! Rocky! Get to the surface!” Rubble cried out.

“I’m not leaving Zuma! Go on.”

“Hey, guys. We’ll see you all one day!” Zuma said, smiling. “Thanks for saving me, Ryder.”

“Yeah, thanks Ryder, thanks pups. You really changed my life.” Rocky said, smiling proudly at Zuma.

“Ryder, we have to do something!” Marshal cried.

“Yeah! We can't just leave them!” Chase said, distraught.

“Guys, we have to respect their wishes. If Rocky wants to stay with Zuma, it's his choice. I just want you two to know that I’m going to miss you and that I-I love you guys.” Ryder said, his voice cracking at the end.

“Love you too Ryder,” Zuma and Rocky said as the moon goes down. 

“My fishtail is gone!” Skye sobbed.

“Love you, Zuma.”

“Love you, Wocky”

The two pups licked each others faces and closed their eyes as they waited for their tails to disappear.

After a few minutes, they reopened their eyes. 

 

 

“R-Ryder?” Skye whimpered, facing the boy. “Are they….dead?”

“I guess,” Ryder said, voice full of grief. “I'm sorry pups.”

“It-it's okay,” Chase whimpered. “It's not your fault.”

“Chase is right.” Marshal added. “There was nothing more we could do.”

“I already miss them!” Rubble cried.

“Me too,” everyone said.

“What are we gonna do now?” Marshal asked.

“W-we grieve, live our lives but never forget them.” Ryder said through his tears.

“Ryder, pups. I'm sorry for your loss.” Turbot said, coming up and placing a hand on Ryders shoulder.

“Thank you,” he said gratefully. “We should get back home. We have a lot to do.”

“Of course. Take care of yourselves.”

“We will.Let’s get goi-”

“Ryder!”

“Ryder! Look!!”

Everyone looked up when they heard the yelling and shouting, and promptly gasped in amazement,

There, swimming and playing in the water, was Zuma and Rocky. Alive and well. And with an addition of-

“Their fishtails! They're still there!” Skye pointed out, yipping.

“Pups! You're alive!” Ryder cried out in shock as he ran into the water.

“The merpup helped me get Zuma out.” Rocky explained. “She told me that when she gave me my tail, It would appear whenever I needed it.”

“She said it works like hew powews, and that Wocky must have given them to me.” Zuma added.

“I’m just happy you two are okay.” Ryder said, hugging the two pups.

“I’m so happy!” Skye said, running over and giving each pup a quick lick on the shoulder.

“Thanks Skye!” Zuma and Rocky said together.

“Can you two come on the beach?” Asked Ryder.

“We can twy,” Zuma said, swimming up to the shallow water before gasping in surprise. Next thing they knew, Zuma was on all fours padding out of the water. “Guess that answers that.”

“I'm coming,” Rocky called, splashing out of the water. He quickly walked over to Zuma, giving his cheek a lick.

“Awwww!” Skye cooed.

“Alright pups. I think we’ve had enough excitement for the night. Let’s go home.”

“RACE YOU TO THE CAMPSITE!” Zuma yowled, running ahead, Rocky on his heels.

“Hey! Wait for me!” Marshal yelled, clumsily running after them. The rest of the pups laughed as they followed, Turbot included.

“You're all such great pups,” Ryder whispered to himself, wiping the tears away. “Wouldn't have you any other way.”


End file.
